Constellation Infatuation
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: Rachel Angotti's goal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding was to simply enjoy herself and learn about the world of magic, but someone spins her world around the moment she embarks on her journey. COMPLETE
1. First Day

I wrote this story for two purposes, for myself to fangirl as I read/wrote it and also for my best friend for life, Rachel's birthday. If you're wondering if she is the Rachel in the story, yes she is. Names have been changed though so good luck figuring out who we are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I spent I believe about 4+ months on it and I'm uploading this with the rest of the chapters at midnight for her birthday. If you have already read my previous work, _Before We Go,_ this is a side story to A part in that story. If you haven't read BWG, I highly reccomend it to my Jily lovers. Please review and please enjoy. All of these ideas stem from my bffl, but bulk is dedicated to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Thank you and proceed to fangirl my SIRIUS/OC lovers!

XOXO, L

Chapter 1: First Day

"Now you have your trunk, your robes, your wand and then Cash, right darling?" Lena Angotti asked her eleven year-old daughter with deep, worry lines creasing her face. Steam had begun to fill the small platform and chattering surrounded the family of four. Last minute hugs and goodbyes and "be safe" messages were pounding Rachel Angotti's ears.

She rolled her hazel eyes and assured her mother she had everything she needed before boarding the Hogwarts Express. "Yes mum, I have it all. Don't worry, it's going to be fine! Do you actually think I packed the night before school started or something?" Rachel's eyes twinkled.

"You did, darling. Don't think I didn't see you stuff random clothes and knick-knacks in your trunk, last night. The only thing you've been working on for weeks was the monogram on the front of your baggage! Honestly, Rachel, two whole months for an 'R,'" said Lena, exasperated with her daughter's proclivity to doodle and draw. Rachel had drawers full with markers and pens to use for her drawings and random designs. Lena often wondered where they all came from.

The Angottis had lived in England for about six years after emigrating from Italy. Both of Rachel's parents had gone to Hogwarts, but it wasn't until they met back home until they fell in love. Rick Angotti was an International Ministry Ambassador who traveled all over the world for magical negotiations and trades. Lena was once on the National Italian Quidditch Team as a very talented chaser. Her technique was always spotless, not a muscle out of place. She and Rick settled down in Florence when she decided to retire her broom for a baby. Realizing their children had no experience with English after she had Rachel, the family of four packed their bags for London.

Lena glanced at her husband. "I just want to be sure we don't need to send anything in the post. Dock's getting old these days; his feathers only carry him so far," she explained to her youngest. Dock was their brown and somewhat dim owl. The Angottis bought him the same day Rachel was born. Rachel sighed at her mother's worried tone. Lena may have passed down her facial structure to her daughter, but she also inherited her father's carefree spirit and excitement. She just wanted to board the train and find new friends to start adventures with.

"That owl is as good as dead, mum. We need to be humane and just put it down," said Christian Angotti as he stared off into space. He was three years older than Rachel and was tasked by his mother with making sure Rachel's transition at Hogwarts went smoothly. Christian had a history of tormenting his sister and taking advantage of her constantly. Rachel expected Christian to abandon her the second he got on the train to go find his friends and flirt with girls much too pretty for him. He was tall for thirteen, but cocky. He had his parents dark, almost black, hair and deep, thin eyes. The time Rachel spent without him at home during the year were her best times yet. Sure, dinners alone with her parents were a bore at times and she did miss her brother's ability to joke about anything, but being tormented had been straining on her imagination.

"Christian! That owl is family! It's bad luck to even say something like that!" Lena shouted in a horrified voice. Her thick hair was twisted back in a clip and her long fingers clutched Rachel's arm, as if never planning on letting her go. The weeks leading up to September first consisted of shopping and reassurances for Rachel. Soon the anxiety turned to excitement and the girl had laid in bed at night simply shaking in anticipation for the day.

"Dad, what if I'm in Slytherin?" Rachel's small voice asked when she looked up at her father. He gave her a warm smile and replied, "Darling, there is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. Look at your brother, he's in Slytherin and doing just fine."

Christian smirked at his sister and spat, "Slytherin's the best goddamn house there is. You would be lucky to be in it." Lena clucked her tongue and her dark eyes went wide. She grabbed her son's shoulder, her long nails digging in his skin and whispered menacingly in his ear, "If you ever speak like that again I will send you off to Durmstrang, Christian Joseph." Christian shot her a dirty looked and turned towards the crowds, shutting out his family. Irritability and lack of respect was nothing new for Christian. While Christian being sorted into Slytherin was a shock for Rick and Lena, they supported their son nonetheless.

"Rachel, you belong in the House you will be put into. You don't have to be a Gryffindor like your father or a Ravenclaw like me. Just learn everything you can and stay in line. One letter about you misbehaving and I will march you right home," Lena explained to her youngest. The woman's eyes softened and she pulled Rachel into a hug. "Just be careful. Enjoy every minute because once it's over, it's over." Rachel pulled out of the embrace and smiled at her parents. It was her first time being away from home and she was so exhilarated and terrified at the same time. She saw the tears in her mother's eyes and the tight smile on her father's face.

"I'll be okay. Christian will be there and I have this new wand to do me some good. I'll see you at Christmas, alright?" She hugged her father and grabbed the bag with her robes. She jumped on the train and waved to her parents, her father's arm clasped tightly on Lena's shoulder, and then turned her back to follow her brother. Christian twisted around to see Rachel following him and said, "You're on your own, R. Beat it before someone sees me with a nerdy first year." And he then charged into a compartment.

Rachel looked around and could see the other compartments filling up. She began to feel a tight pull in her chest and began searching for an open seat. She was running up and down the halls poking her head in each set of seats before smashing into another figure. Her forehead smacked into his and she fell back onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yelled the boy she knocked into. His long, dark hair had been swished over his silver-grey eyes and he rubbed his forehead where they collided.

"Sorry! Um, do you happen see an open compartment?" Rachel asked, frantically looking around. She was humiliated for running into someone else and was having a small panic attack. Rachel could feel the tears brimming her eyes as the boy got to his feet and gruffly grabbed her arm to pull her up.

"Uh, I think I saw a girl's compartment about three down. Just watch it, would you?" The boy shoved past her and headed into his own compartment, shutting the door behind him. She found the open compartment and sat down next to the other first year girls. She smiled and introduced herself to the other first years and then looked out the window to search for her parents in the crowd. Parents were waving and yelling their goodbyes The train began to pull out of the station and Rachel gave up her search. She was on her way to Hogwarts.

"First years, this way please," instructed Professor McGonagall. The witch in dark purple robes led the first years into the Great Hall, walking past the tables of other students. At the front of the room was a stool and an old, raggedy hat.

"Abernathy, Daniella." Each student would be called and then sit on the stool with the hat placed on their head, after a few moments, the hat would cry out its verdict for which House the child belongs in. Rachel didn't have to wait long to be sorted.

"Angotti, Rachel." Rachel's breath hitched and then she made her way past the students and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and she heard a voice.

"Oh, an Angotti. Your brother's mind was determined and wicked, but your's is quick and uncertain. You dream of impossibilities and desires. You would be best off in- RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers. The table of blue and bronze clapped and welcomed Rachel to sit down. She turned behind her to look for Christian, his eyes were already on her and he simply mouthed, "Dork," with a smirk. She didn't know whether he was being rude or offering an ironic joke to make her feel better. She never knew with her brother if it was a kind gesture or a torturing remark.

She rolled her eyes and for a moment was saddened that she didn't make it into her dad's house of courage and chivalry. Her thought was erased when a girl sat next to her and began to chat with her,

"Hi, I'm Cara Mulligan." She said politely in a thick Irish accent. The pair spoke in small talk for a bit before Libby began to open up. "Did you see that guy over there?" She pointed to a guy in the crowd of unsorted students. He was tall and skinny with messy hair and glasses.

"Quite fit, right? Dibs on him, if you don't mind," Cara flipped her long hair and smiled.

"Anyways, it's going to be years before this sorting is over so I thought we could chat to pass the time. My mom was a Hufflepuff and my dad's a muggle. Sister is in Gryffindor and then I guess now I'm a Ravenclaw. What a bunch, huh? God, I hope there's chicken tonight. I barely got anything on the train."

They two talked all through dinner and up to the dormitory. "Could you imagine us not being in the same dormitory? Like, you make a new best friend and then you can't even share a room? That would be the opposite of magical," Rachel expressed.

"Girls are on the left, boys on the right. Go ahead and find your rooms," instructed the prefect. She was a little stiff, but seemed okay. Her streak of purple hair gave her an edge.

The girls sprinted up the steps to find their rooms. "Here's my trunk! And my bunny! Cash, are you okay?" Rachel asked as she cooed at her rabbit. He was black with soft, velvet fur.

"Here's mine!" Cara screeched as she opened her trunk to pull out some pajama pants with monkeys on them, before slipping them on. She fell into her bed and sighed. "This is my home now. I've christened it."

Rachel laughed and started to put her clothes away in the closet above her bed frame. The Ravenclaw Dormitories were ancient just like the school. Because of the tower location, the rooms were round and each had a hearth in the center for warmth, like the Gryffindor rooms. There were about four to five beds in each dormitory and Rachel's had four. The beds were a dark royal blue with bronze pillows. At the foot of the bed were the girl's trunks and then above were two shelves and a rack for hanging clothes. Desks were pushed against the walls, already littered with their textbooks for the next day.

"Hello, I'm Carissa Edenbeck and this is Olive Click," a dark haired girl said. She was taller and as skinny as a quill with tanned skin and then the girl beside her had to be about six foot-two with ashy blonde hair and big lips.

"Hey, I'm Rachel Angotti and this is Cara Mulligan."

The next day, Rachel and the other Ravenclaws were seated in Professor Binns' classroom, waiting for him to arrive.

"I heard this class is as boring as watching paint dry," Cara commented. As Rachel nodded and continued to doodle little swirls in her parchment, a cool rush went though the room and a ghost floated through the blackboard.

"Good morning, students. I am Professor Binns, your History of Magic Teacher," explained the transparent man. He was wearing 1800s robes and looked as old as dirt.

"I was born in seventeen seventy-two and died in eighteen seventy-five at the age of one hundred and thirteen. I never married and devoted my life to history books and I have devoted my death to history lessons. Now that you know something about me, please turn your textbooks to page forty-nine and I'll tell you a little something about the history of magic."

Rachel was flipping through her pages and had dipped her quill in fresh ink, waiting for the lesson to begin. Two Gryffindor boys were chatting loudly across the room and making a huge scene in the class.

"A vampire is six and a half feet at best, basilisks are like seventy feet long on average!" The boy with messy hair and glasses from last night yelled in aggravation.

"Basilisks have literally one power, killing stuff with its eyes! If a vampire just used their heightened sense of smell, it could easily kill it without opening their eyes! Plus, basilisks are known to be dopes, probably couldn't even make its way around a room because it's so bloody gigantic!" The boy Rachel ran into on the train explained.

"A basilisk can also, oh I don't know, swallow a vampire in one gulp!"

"Why doesn't basilisk stay out of the argument and I get a vampire to bite you!"'

"Gentlemen?" Asked Professor Binns.

"Yes, sir?" The boy whom Cara called cute the night before, replied.

"James Potter, is it? Please switch seats with uh," he looked down at his class list, "Miss Angotti, if you please." Rachel's heart leaped.

"What?" Rachel whispered. Cara shot a dirty look at the two boys before cursing a profanity.

"Yes, sir," James sighed before gathering his books. Realizing she would have to move, Rachel grabbed her things and walked across the room to sit down next the boy she bumped into on the train.

"You," he said as he stared at Rachel.

"You," she replied just as coldly. She reached over and pinched his arm. He yelped and grabbed the sore spot.

"Bugger! What was that for?" He demanded. His eyes narrowing at her.

"For being a prick and having a big mouth!" She said as she began searching for the page in the book again.

He groaned before mumbling, "Bloody birds." Rachel shot him a death glare before going back to her book. The lesson droned on and on, but she was entertained by looking over and Cara who would make funny faces and mouth bad words to her. She seemed to be getting chummy with James at her desk. Sirius was either folding the edges of his textbook or would look across the room to shout over at his friends. He hummed without realizing it, the end of his quill was all chewed up, and he flipped his hair constantly. She thought he was intolerable.

His bony elbows would knock hers over and she could barely focus on her drawings because he kept singing. It sounded like a muggle song she heard once, but it could have been anything just as annoying.

The period was almost over and Professor Binns began explaining their assignment,"Please write an essay about the life of Merlin about fifteen inches due next class."

Rachel saw the boy next to he pull out a piece of parchment and begin to write his name at the top. "Sirius Black," she read. She thought his name was a bit out there and ironic. She couldn't see him being serious about anything at all, but his handwriting was impressively nice for a boy. It was in cursive and his "S" and "B" were loopy and bold while the other letters were like an after thought.

"Sirius Black," Rachel stated in an even tone, "you can't be serious?" She asked smiling, attempting to make up for her harsh pinch earlier. He glanced at his name on the parchment before smirking and looking up at her. "Oh, I am."

He chuckled to himself before waiting for her to write down her name. She was simply staring at his silvery grey eyes before he nudged her hand and looked at her quill. "Oh," she said before dipping her quill in ink and scratching out her name. She had written it over and over before, obviously, and she loved making it fancy or bold, but in that moment, it came out terribly. Her hand was shaking and her grip on the quill was all wrong.

"Rachel, huh?" He asked after reading her parchment. "Yeah," she replied, mortified at her handwriting.

Cara and James began walking over. He said something quietly to her and she laughed before Cara said, "ready to go, Rache?" Sirius looked at her and gave her a funny stare.

"Let's go, mate," James said before turning to the two boys sitting behind them.

Sirius grabbed his bag and whispered to Rachel, out of Cara's earshot, "you're a Rae, not a Rache by the way," before he winked and ran off with his mates.

Rachel was frozen for a second, no one had ever called her Rae before. Cara grabbed her arm and she was pushed back into reality, never really forgetting about Sirius Black.


	2. Yuletide Carol

I wrote this story for two purposes, for myself to fangirl as I read/wrote it and also for my best friend for life, Rachel's birthday. If you're wondering if she is the Rachel in the story, yes she is. Names have been changed though so good luck figuring out who we are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I spent I believe about 4+ months on it and I'm uploading this with the rest of the chapters at midnight for her birthday. If you have already read my previous work, _Before We Go,_ this is a side story to A part in that story. If you haven't read BWG, I highly reccomend it to my Jily lovers. Please review and please enjoy. All of these ideas stem from my bffl, but bulk is dedicated to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Thank you and proceed to fangirl my SIRIUS/OC lovers!

XOXO, L

Chapter 2: Yuletide Carol

"I cannot believe he actually asked you!" screeched Cara as her best friend's cheeks blushed red. Rachel turned around behind her as she and Cara were walking back to the common room to see Vincent Xaiver smiling back at her. He was sixteen and from Beauxbatons Academy who was visiting for the Triwizard Tournament. Kelly Chappilin, a Gryffindor, was Hogwarts' Champion this year.

"Me either! He's so fit!" she replied as she tried to let her flushing face and neck cool down. Her smile was non-ending. Rachel and Vincent had met during the first night of the tournament when the school's were introduced. He sat next to her and they talked all night. His French accent was mesmerizing and his dark, blonde hair was so dreamy. At each event of the tournament he met up with her to watch the games and Rachel never thought he would ask her to the Yule Ball. He was a year older and absolutely a hunk; all the girls in the castle were falling for him.

The pair turned the corner and bumped into three of the Marauders. "Oi! Watch it!" James Potter exclaimed as he steadied Cara and Remus grabbed Rachel so she didn't fall.

"Sorry! What are you doing all huddled over here? Stalking some prey?" asked Cara.

Rachel looked down the hall to Sirius Black on one knee serenading Slytherin Zelda Hancock. "Looks like Black's trying to get himself a Yule Ball date," Rachel stated, no emotion in her voice.

Rachel and Sirius' relationship throughout the years was somewhat strained. In every Ravenclaw-Gryffindor paired class, they would bicker and fight or flirt without even realizing what they were doing. The Marauders and Rachel's friends would just roll their eyes ignore the constant rows. Sirius was a lady's man and seemed to always have a girl on his arm, while Rachel of course had had her fair share of boyfriends, but nothing compared to the number of Black's relationships.

Peter replied, "Yeah, Zelda Hancock. What a babe." Pettigrew switched over to stare at her, his eyes rolling up and down her fit body, she flipped her long, blonde hair.

"Don't be too jealous, Rachel," said James with a smirk and a bit of pity.

"I don't know why she would need to be, Potter. Vincent Xaiver just asked her to the ball," Cara quipped back, defending her friend.

Rachel gained some composure and nodded. She didn't know why she felt so shaken about Sirius asking someone else to the ball. "Well, we should be going. Let us know if poor Black gets turned down, I feel Zelda could do loads better, like maybe Filch or something," Rachel explained with one last look at the pair. Everyone heard a screech and turned to see how Zelda had jumped into Sirius' arms, kissing him passionately. Rachel was disgusted.

"Whore," Cara said, she couldn't hold back her tongue. Rachel raised her eyebrows at her and Cara mouthed an apology.

"What about you, Mulligan? Who's your date?" James asked, looking cocky. He and Cara were more of friends than a couple, but James did have a small crush on her.

"Oh, Potter, you wish. To your dismay, Hal Carnegie already asked me. Good luck next time though," she smiled and her and Rachel headed back to Ravenclaw Common Room.

"What do you think of Black, honestly?" Rachel asked as she took off her makeup from the day. She felt so conflicted about Sirius that she couldn't even be excited about Vincent.

"He's a womanizer, Rache. You're too good for him. Stop worrying! I promise that he's not even close to your standards. Zelda's too u hombres of a sleaze to compare to you. I heard the Head boy caught her with two boys at once in a broom cupboard," Cara explained. She always had the hot gossip about everyone.

"I know, I don't know why I'm so bugged. I mean, I'm ecstatic that Vincent asked me, but-" she paused, "I don't know." She felt so confused and weird. Did she have a crush on Black? He was insufferable, but charming. Crude, but sweet.

"Don't stress over it, Rache, you're going to look so hot at the ball with Vincent, you won't even notice Black."

"Where's my mascara? I just bought a new tube at Hogsmeade!" Carissa yelled as she rummaged through her makeup bag. The girls were getting ready for the Yule Ball and were running a bit late.

"Oh, I saw it! It's on the counter in the bathroom!" Olive screamed from her bed where she was painting her nails. Cara was curling her hair with her wand and Rachel was so delicately applying her eyeliner. Their dorm was a mad house. Dresses were hung up on their beds, shoes littered the floor, makeup streaks ran down the sinks and the counter was cluttered with lipstick bottles, hair serums, bobby pins and eyeshadow stains.

The girls had their dresses ready the weekend after the Triwizard Tournament was announced. They all began their searches through Witch Weekly and owled their mums for extra money to buy dresses.

"What time is it?" Rachel called as she applied the last of her powder and began to put up her hair in an intricate updo. Cara was behind her pinning it up and curling the strands around her face while Olive straightened her thick hair and pinned up the sides in shining clips.

"6:45!" Carissa called as she stripped out of her pajamas and put on her strapless bra and matching panties. The girls wanted this night to be special and to look and feel good from head to toe.

"Shit! Speed mode girls!" Cara yelled as she finished up Rachel's hair and began to get dressed. The dress hanging off of her bed was a deep purple and had a completely open back. Her spaghetti straps criss-crossed in the back with jewels covering the whole bodice and then slowly thinning as it reached the bottom of the dress.

"Where's my shoes?!" Olive screamed as she crawled around the floor, looking under beds.

"Over here!" Rachel called as she kicked them towards her.

"Thanks!" Olive stood up and slipped on her strapless, navy dress with a high slit. Her shoes were silver and covered in diamonds and she then smeared on her favorite lipstick color.

"Does this look okay with this makeup?" Carissa asked as she smoothed out her dress. It was maroon with a halter top and a key-hole back. The skirt was tight around her thin physique and then flared out like a mermaids tail.

"For sure!" Cara replied as she zipped up Rachel's dress. Her dress was black, floor length and extremely expensive. She used all of her spending money for the year to buy it. The top was full of black flowers and had a deep v-neck with sheer material. She truly looked like a goddess of the night. The four girls grabbed their clutches and pinned in their earrings before heading down to the ball.

Rachel walked down to the Great Hall and looked up to see Sirius waiting for his date. His grey eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. She walked up to him and placed a delicate and perfectly manicured hand under his jaw to close his mouth.

"Stop staring, Black, you're embarrassing yourself." Rachel said with a sly smirk.

He was stricken with embarrassment, but found composure and replied, "well I'm not surprised you thought to wear black, Rae. I've always known you wanted to be of the noble House of Black. That's what's embarrassing, love."

She rolled her eyes and smiled before spotting Vincent in the crowd. "Vincent!" She called for him. He spun around and his eyes landed on only Rachel.

His dazzling eyes twinkled as he approached her; Rachel could already smell his cologne. "You look breath-taking," Vincent said with a charming smile. She reciprocated with a dip of her head and a shy grin.

Vincent put out his arm for her to grab and he asked, "Ready to go, then?" Rachel said yes and looked back to see Cara send her a wink. The champions already entered and began the first dance. Kelly looked gorgeous in her silver dress that swayed all over the room; her date and boyfriend, Will Samuelson, looked at her with complete affection and awe as she danced and smiled to the music.

Rachel and Vincent danced and chatted in a polite fashion, never laughing too loud or acting too outrageous. Rachel began to realize that she was fond of Vincent because he was comfortably uncomfortable. They could talk about school or the differences between cultures, but never were doubling over laughing or having a grand and loud time together. She liked spending time with him and he made her feel safe, but she didn't like always pretending she was this perfect girl. She wanted a bit more.

The opening song ended and people began to disperse to talk. Cara and Hal came rushing over to converse.

"Did you see Veronica VanPout?" the Durmstrang Champion, "She tripped during the open dance and Reid Timmings," her date, "just left her there! He fled the castle! What a bloody coward," Cara explained.

"Are you joking? What an ass! Is she okay?" Rachel asked in reply. Reid was a seventh year Ravenclaw and was known to be a pretty-boy type. Any blow to his appearance or reputation was devastating for him. "Oh, she's fine. Probably mortified, but physically doing okay."

"Are you thirsty, Rachel? I can grab us something to drink," Vincent explained with the upmost class and manner. She nodded and Hal went with him.

"Sirius has been testy the whole night and I think I know why," Cara expressed the moment their dates were out of earshot.

Rachel blinked, and then replied, "What? Why?"

She smiled and took a breath as she did before going into one of her long spiels, but stopped mid intake to let her eyes go wide. "Is that guy dead?!" She screeched as she pointed to Durmstrang's Headmaster.

Everyone turned to see Dmitri Paskolav slumped in his seat and mouth ajar. A professor rushed over to check his pulse before swishing around to look at Professor Dumbledore with shock in their eyes.

"Students clear out!" McGonagall commanded before creating a forcefield around Paskalov and the rests of the teachers surrounding the body.

"Oh Merlin!" Rachel screamed before the rest of the room ran into a frenzy. Rachel lost sight of her friend immediately. She assumed Cara went to investigate the bubble of protection to see what was happening before it was too late. Rachel was twisting around searching the crowd for Vincent when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" She yelled as she whipped around to see who had grabbed her. Sirius had his tie undone and his hair was falling in his face.

"Come on!" He shouted before yanking her towards the north wall, completely away from the exit.

"Let go of me, Black! Where are we going?!" She asked as she pushed through students and their dates running in all different directions. Everyone thought the headmaster had been poisoned and that the school was under attack. Student were screaming and wailing like the sky was falling.

"Secret passageway," he hissed as they reached the wall. He knocked four times on the brick under the house's hourglasses before the bricks began to move and create a passage. Sirius grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her in with him before the bricks began to close up again. She looked around and they were in a narrow tunnel. The floor was cold, moist stone and the walls were concrete.

"Lumos," Sirius mumbled and the tunnel erupted in light. Rachel squinted as her eyes adjusted and Sirius ran his hands through his hair.

"I cannot believe that really just happened," Rachel whispered. Her hands were shaking and her black dress was being covered in wet dirt and sweat. Sirius leaned over and pinched her.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" Rachel screamed as she rubbed her sore arm. Sirius shrugged and replied, "I was making sure you knew that you weren't dreaming."

"Why would I be dreaming?" She demanded, confused.

Sirius responded,"it's not everyday that a Russian headmaster dies suddenly and you are rushed to a secret tunnel with a dashing lad. Do you trust your imagination that much to think up something like this?"

"I do, actually," she replied. The pair grew silent. They sat there, quiet, for what seemed like hours.

"Well, what the hell was that about?" He asked, cutting the silence. His knees were bent to keep his head from rubbing against the ceiling and he was trying not to step on her pretty dress.

"What was what?" Rachel asked confused. Was he talking about how his mouth dropped when he saw her or Veronica's fall or Vincent? A million questions ran through her brain.

"The dead headmaster, Rae. Obviously," he replied with a bite to his lip. She could never tell what he was thinking, always keeping her in her toes. Was he going to act fun and flirty? Or tortured and broken? Be a jerk, or a surprising gentleman?

"Oh, yeah, right. Uh, lets just hope it's not contagious." Sirius stared at her beautiful face before cracking a smile and bursting into laughter. She smiled back before punching him in the shoulder. "Oh, I'm going to end up in hell. Stop laughing or you'll be there, too."

"If you're there, at least it won't be too bad," Sirius' smile faded and he ducked his head before she could see the blush in his cheeks. A few moments went by of uncomfortable quiet before Rachel proposed, "Why don't we go back? Zelda is probably looking for you and Vincent I'm sure is wondering where I am."

He nodded and tapped the wall again with his wand. Sirius checked if the coast was clear before gently pushing Rachel out and following behind. "Don't let me forget to learn that wand tapping motion. That hidden tunnel could come in handy someday," Rachel explained. The two began making there way across the deserted hall and walked through the doors to go find their dates.

"Vincent's probably with Cara somewhere. I should head on back to Ravenclaw," she expressed. Rachel began to turn when Sirius said, "Well, let me walk you. Merlin knows what killed good ol' Dmitri around this castle." She smiled and they began to make their way up the steps.

"So what's your brother up to now that he's graduated?" Sirius asked trying to break the silence. The pair were never ones to lose a conversation, but tonight they were both at a loss of words.

"He ran off to Scotland. We owl from time to time and he sends me knick knacks or whatever from his travels. My parents were furious at first because of how he simply left them. He just came home, grabbed his things then was gone. But now it's like they're done 'mourning him' so they just pretend it's out of their control."

"Well, isn't it? They can't force him home," Sirius replied.

"You've never met my mum. She's a force to be reckoned with. Christian's off doing some stupid thing and he'll realize when it turns out he has no money, no friends and no gains from his adventures and he will come running home." They turned a corner and began to hear a muffled noise.

"What's that?" Rachel asked as the noise began to get louder and more clear. They ended up facing a broom closet and then stared at one another.

"Should we open it?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No! I mean, what if it's gross?" Rachel replied not knowing what lies between the door and herself.

"Rae, I'm such a curious person, I kind of have to open it. Like, I will regret not opening it for the rest of my life," he explained in a hushed tone. She nodded to herself and he reached for the handle. The door swung open and they saw Zelda and Vincent going at it. Rachel gasped and Sirius gagged. Both cupboard inhabitants looked like deer in headlights without making any noise.

Sirius finally said, "It's small."

"Quite small," Rachel agreed with a nod of her head. Vincent began to get dressed quickly, but Sirius just swung the door closed and the pair started walking to the tower.

"So we both got shitty dates, huh?" Rachel asked trying to start up the conversation.

He smirked and said, "Yeah we do. Not much of a bummer, though. Zelda was a bore and whore."

"Vincent was nice, well, not anymore, but he was also a bit tame. Just a tad vanilla." She did really like him, but as a friend. He didn't make her heart skip a beat and she never looked forward to seeing him. Rachel's face always flushed when she saw Sirius and her favorite classes always lined up with the ones she had with him. She was beginning to see a frightening pattern.

"Is your brother really in Scotland?" Sirius asked making Rachel jump a bit because she was stuck inside her head for a moment.

She paused, thinking very carefully. "No, he isn't," Rachel responded finally.

Sirius eyes sunk and he sighed. "My brother is a fourth year, just eleven months younger than me, and I think he's hanging with the wrong sort of people."

Rachel had a secret that she kept from her friends and had never really said it aloud before.

"My brother is in hiding. Traveling around the world, really. He joined Voldemort when he graduated. I have no idea where he is or what he's done. I sometimes hope he's okay, but maybe it would be safer for everyone if he was just gone." Her heart was beating outside her chest, ringing in her ears. She was waiting for his response.

After what seemed like years he said, "My parents follow him. I know what it's like to be ashamed of someone you love's choices. It's okay." He gave her a weak smile.

"Regulus will be okay. He's a good kid," she told Sirius with a tiny smile. She wanted him to feel okay that it's okay not to be okay. She didn't know why she told him her darkest secret, but she knew it was safe with him.

They made it to the Ravenclaw Eagle. "Thanks for walking me here, it was good talking to you without having to worry that you're adding the wrong ingredient to my potion or something like that."

Sirius smirked, "I would never." The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Rachel bit her lip and Sirius grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was deep, but sweet, too. They detached and Rachel smiled wide.

"I can start a war, or end one. I can give you the strength or a hero, or leave you powerless. I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay. What am I?" The Ravenclaw Eagle Knocker asked.

Sirius looked into Rachel's eyes and whispered, "Love."


	3. Speech

I wrote this story for two purposes, for myself to fangirl as I read/wrote it and also for my best friend for life, Rachel's birthday. If you're wondering if she is the Rachel in the story, yes she is. Names have been changed though so good luck figuring out who we are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I spent I believe about 4+ months on it and I'm uploading this with the rest of the chapters at midnight for her birthday. If you have already read my previous work, _Before We Go,_ this is a side story to A part in that story. If you haven't read BWG, I highly reccomend it to my Jily lovers. Please review and please enjoy. All of these ideas stem from my bffl, but bulk is dedicated to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Thank you and proceed to fangirl my SIRIUS/OC lovers!

XOXO, L

Chapter 3: Speech

"Hogwarts Class of 1978, I am honored that you chose me to represent our class. Of course, who else other than me is even closely qualified for this speech," the crowd was silent. "That's what I thought," Sirius continued.

The sun was shining on the grounds, a giant marquee was filled with food and linen cloth tables, but gleaming white chairs were situated under the sun and in front of a small stage. Sirius was wearing his robes and cap. The students were given permission to decorate the tops of their hats to better represent themselves. Adorned on Sirius' cap was the word, "wanna" and then under it was a bone. Only few would understand the true meaning of the joke.

"What I find so ridiculous about this class is that we are so divided. We all have our Houses to depend on, so we opt out when the chance to befriend a different House student comes along, but why? On our first September first, didn't we all aboard the train in our plain Hogwarts robes? Didn't we all suffer through the awkward compartment chatter? Didn't we all fear falling out of the small row boats, which in my opinion are far too easily tipped over. Right Donna Scurvey?" Sirius asked as he recalled when poor Donna had to be fished out of the lake after someone had stupidly rocked the boat and she fell in. She sat upon the stool dripping and not off to a good start for her Hogwarts experience.

"So why was the deciding moment of who to be friends with and who not to be friends with was chosen by an old, mangy hat? Now, I am no saint. I've said my fair share of choice words about Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, but I do also know a few people I regret never getting to know better. We all have our exceptions though, don't we? I mean, Sammy Cladough and Eric Pipkin are the rare Hufflepuff and a Slytherin duo. Wendy Baker and Liza Spitz represent how Slytherin and Gryfffindors can play nicely, sometimes. And an infamous Gryffindor and Ravenclaw power couple can never be forgotten, right Rae?" Sirius threw a wink at his gorgeous girlfriend. Rachel blushed from her seat and her hands flew to her face.

"My point is that here we saw people by the crest on their robes, but in the real world, let's base our relationships on more important things like character and intelligence." Sirius scanned the crowd.

"Now, let's travel back in time to a trip down memory lane. I'm going to be picking a boy and girl from each House and describing one of our find memories we have of them. You can stand up, or cower in your seat. I recommend the latter."

"Allie Thomas, Slytherin. Miss Thomas made a critical mistake in Transfiguration by calling the dear Professor McGonagoll, 'mum.' Good ol' Minnie took it lightly, but did anyone catch her only four years later call the hunky Professor Klipsh 'daddy' one morning as the young astronomy teacher walked into the Great Hall?" Allie was bright tomato red and threw Sirius the bird in response to his story. Professor Klipsh was a young teacher who started in their fifth year. An absolute babe, honestly.

"Dassrek Walters, Slytherin. Who here recalls a time when Derek went by another name? I'm not trying to embarrass Dassrek, well actually I am, but I still do think this incident went by too quickly. It was second year and in history of magic and Professor Binns mixed his words up and called his Assrek. And then everyone called him Assrek for weeks to follow. But, since when does Binns ever mince his words together? Never, right? So who cast a small mumble charm on Binns that morning? Well, I'll never tell, but let's just say that Assrek shouldn't have eaten my bagel that morning. Karma's a bitch, Assrek."

"Colin York, Gryffindor. Stand-up, lad! Fifth year when Flitwick caught him cheating with an enchanted quill, did he sell out the classmate who sold it to him? Yes, yes he did. And I will never forget, you bloody snitch!" Sirius let out a laugh along with the rest of the students and then sent Colin the stink eye. "Snitches really do get stitches because while everyone believed Colin was attacked by a centaur sixth year in the Forbidden Forest, it was really just me and some really good charms and jinxes. I'll see you later Colin, so we can finally settle this like men," he joked.

"Serephina Matthews, Gryffindor. Now we all know how the Gryffindor girls staircase works, even if you're not in the house. If a boy ever wanted to go up the stairs, it turns into a slippery slide. But if you're smart like Henry Carmichael, you'll ride your broom up the steps so Serephina could take a turn on your broomstick. But what happens when Grace Kline walks into the room and sees her best friend and her boyfriend on her bed? Well, let's just say that the slide works both ways, and his bare ass slid down the slide so quick that he tumbled straight into the common room's center and no one was very impressed with his slide exit or his- nevermind." The crowd bursted into laughter and the people in the story cowered in embarrassment.

"Moving on to the next House, Hufflepuff. Barbara Kline. Lovely Barbara, never would hurt a fly. Except, does anyone recall third year care of magical creatures class? Because us Gryffindor shared the class with Hufflepuff and Kline got spooked when Jeremy Grey enchanted a stone to crawl on top of her head and so she brilliantly shook it off her head and blew it up with her wand! Amazing charmwork and scarily close to Professor Kettleburn's feet. Barbara's screeching was also quite in-tune with the incident. Just imagine if the stone was actually an enchanted bug or a nearby squirrel, the bloodbath that would've been."

"Hufflepuff Prefect, Zac Razie. Zac has always been know to be a bit of a trouble maker, nothing in comparison to me or my friends, but still impressive for an amateur. But if you're going to hit the king, you better kill the king. Zac once tried to out-prank myself and my mates, but his dumbass didn't even stand a chance. His idea of making our showers ice cold didn't work because, uh, magic. And his attempt to steal all of our right shoes came down in shambles when we found them minutes later in his own room. Yes, I know how to get into Hufflepuff common room, and yes, it's because of all the weed you guys have in there. Anyways, so his trials failed and so in return, we did something diabolical. We conjured a raccoon from the forest into a girl named Shelly and she seduced Zac into hooking up with her. The enchantment wore off three hours later, so now he knows. He fucked a raccoon and it wasn't even a girl raccoon, mate."

"Anton Davis, Ravenclaw. Now, Ravenclaws are stereotypically supposed to be smart, right? Well, not for Anton because in seventh year, meaning he was seventeen and a legal adult which makes this scarier, Davis asked Professor Slughorn if he could drink the draught of living death that the class was assigned to create. You would think Anton being in Advanced Potions should've know the the draught of living death would kill him, but you're wrong. Slughorn was utterly mortified and Davis was kicked out of class. Bloody hilarious, if you ask me."

"Lastly, Nellie Hampton. Nellie was quite a party animal during her sixth year and does anyone else recall her peeing on top of the spiked punch bowl? She was very far gone and obviously had to go number one. The only place she thought of going in was our punch bowl. How she did it so sneakily, I am not sure because I was the only one who noticed. Did people still drink the punch after? Yes. Did I stop to inform them? No. Sorry mates. You all drank piss." The crowd erupted in shouts and angry screams.

"Settle down, settle down! It's all okay! I'm kidding! I changed the bowl out!" He didn't. Tip number 487 on how to not start a riot: lie.

Sirius was having the time of his life on the stage. He had written and re-written his speech over and over until it was perfect. Only the Rachel had seen bits and pieces. Sirius was very adamant on keeping it mostly secret.

"I'd hate to make this speech only about my experiences, but I must say, the boys and I had a hell of a time tormenting this school. All of the pranks, disturbances, wars, polls, fights and puns can never escape your memory because we embedded them there for life. From our first simple prank of turning the Slytherin tables food to all be pink, and when they ate anything their skin turned pink too, that was child's play. I mean our best prank has to be when we enlarged the already giant squid and placed it on the highest tower, Gryffindor Tower. I still don't know how we did that. Remus has quite a way with charms and I'm pretty sure James can't even remember most of it because he was in the infirmary for a mer-person bite," Sirius paused and James screamed from his seat, "Worth it!" The students all laughed and Sirius knew his speech wasn't boring them to death.

"Now the reason I stress how Gryffindor is the tallest tower is because in fourth year, the lads and I realized that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Tower were the same height and that is just not good enough for us, of course. We gathered the upperclassmen and devised a plan to charm a broomstick to be about two meters long and someone flew up to attached it. Ravenclaw's are crafty and figured it out within seconds because of us boastfully, stupid Gryffindors and they did the same thing, except their broom was three meters long. This went on and on until Gryffindor had a forty meter long broom on top of the tower and we still do to this day. Ravenclaws just couldn't keep up, poor lot." All of Ravenclaw's looked slightly agitated including Rachel who had turned her head to a stiff left so she didn't have to look her boyfriend in the eyes.

"I could say that was a great conquest, but my greatest and forever will be my most amazing achievement would most definitely be getting Rachel Angotti to shag me sixth year, love you, doll!" Rachel's head whipped around and the crowd wolf-whistled and cheered while she sunk in her seat and stared daggers in his face. "Sorry, love, had to put that somewhere in here."

"I'm full of plenty other stories, class, but I'm going to end my speech on a meaningful note. I look at the people in front of me, and I wonder how I got to be so damn lucky. I just hope every single person graduating today feels the exact same happiness and sadness that I do because we got to spend day in and day out for seven years with the people who shaped our lives and tomorrow we won't wake up next to them anymore."

"We won't wake up our mates the same way we did for seven years, a pillow to the face," Sirius looked at Remus who shot him a dirty look, but then a smile creeped onto his tired face.

"A banshee scream," looking at Peter, "and kick to the ass," finally his grey eyes landed on James.

"We won't eat next to each other, stealing bits and pieces like we had been doing for seven years. We won't need to borrow notes or steal essay introductions anymore. We will be alone and in the real world surrounded by strangers who don't know our quirks or habits. They won't know that we hate the sound of dry parchment rubbing together or that some people hate the sound of cracking knuckles," Sirius searched the crowd for his darling girlfriend and smirked at her face. Rachel's hazel eyes were shining green in the sunlight, her golden brown hair was curled and long, reaching her waist. She sat between her friends and then right behind her were the Marauders.

"The real world doesn't know that a piece of chocolate or a bit of cheese can change a person's day. Or how far friends will go for each other because it just so happens they all landed in the same dormitory," Sirius thought back to his room. The walls covered in parchment for possible pranks, notes passed in class, the Marauders Map stashed in the secret compartment in the floor, the ground covered in clothes and books, candy wrappers and old bottles of who knows what. His first real home.

"They don't know what we learned here. Whether it be academic or social or just learning how people work. And so if every single person didn't spend each day grateful for the moment they were living in, well then, I pity them. Because I know I enjoyed each second of my time at Hogwarts and I'm already missing today. It's where I met my brothers," three sets of gleaming eyes and mischievous smirks, "where I met the love of my life," Sirius met a smiling, tear-stained face mouthing "I love you," back at him.

"And it's where I became who I am today, just like the rest of you. Congratulations 1978, the world is waiting."

The class erupted in cheers and shouts. People were crying and hugging, throwing their caps into the air. Sirius smiled as he shed a tear or two, but no one had noticed. He hopped off the stage and ran to his friends, all enveloped in a tight hug. Sirius got out of the embrace and dipped Rachel to kiss her, their millionth kiss just as exciting as their first. The kiss ended when Rachel pinched his arm and he stepped back asking, "What was that for?"

"You know bloody well why, Black! For outing our sex-life to the school, you idiot!" She shouted. Sirius laughed and kissed her cheek. "Sorry dear, but I just love to brag about you, you know. How was the rest of the speech?" He asked.

Her temper cooled and she smiled, "It was great. Very charming and funny. And serious at the end which made it better."

"Well, I did write the speech and Sirius is the name." She punched him in the arm for his pun.

"Come on, you set yourself up for that!" Sirius exclaimed.

Rachel laughed and kissed him again, her hands wrapped around his face and replied, "I know, I'm just so seriously in love with you."


	4. Moving On Up

I wrote this story for two purposes, for myself to fangirl as I read/wrote it and also for my best friend for life, Rachel's birthday. If you're wondering if she is the Rachel in the story, yes she is. Names have been changed though so good luck figuring out who we are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I spent I believe about 4+ months on it and I'm uploading this with the rest of the chapters at midnight for her birthday. If you have already read my previous work, _Before We Go,_ this is a side story to A part in that story. If you haven't read BWG, I highly reccomend it to my Jily lovers. Please review and please enjoy. All of these ideas stem from my bffl, but bulk is dedicated to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Thank you and proceed to fangirl my SIRIUS/OC lovers!

XOXO, L

Chapter 4: Moving on Up

"Please remind me love, why you insisted that we move into a muggle apartment building?" Sirius asked his girlfriend as they carried more boxes up the flight of stairs. It was a Wednesday afternoon and after spending at full week of vacation at the Potter's summer home following graduation, it was finally time for Sirius and Rachel to move into their new flat together. They had picked it out a month before NEWTs and neither had asked the other if they were living together. They both just knew.

"Because! We have had enough magic in our living quarters for seven years, Sirius. Do you honesty want to risk being around other wizards, especially during a time like this?" Rachel replied. It was a dark time in the wizarding world and she knew perfectly well of the risks. "I just wanted a nice, safe place for us to be together. Plus, a perfect view of the Thames is all I ever wanted."

The couple made it to their door, fifth floor, 5D, and set the boxes down among the rest. It was a very open loft with pale blue walls and light, wooden floors. There were four, huge glass windows along the stone wall and a kitchen. It was a one bathroom, one bedroom flat and it was soon to be their home.

"But just think, we could've charmed the boxes up here in under a minute and then spent more time doing activities like this," Sirius said as he twisted Rachel around and dipped her into a kiss, his signature move with her. It got her by surprise each time.

She laughed and waved her wand to remove the plastic cover off of their white sofa and she walked over to plop herself down. She sighed in content and patted the space next to her for her boyfriend to join her.

Sirius fished around a smaller box and retrieved a half-full bottle of firewhiskey, before making his way over to the couch.

Rachel shook her head and waved her hands, "No way, Sirius Black! It's literally only two o'clock!"

"It's six somewhere, love, and we just have to toast to our new home, right? We can christen it later," Sirius added as he bent over to kiss Rachel's neck. She screeched a giggle and shoved him off of her, he didn't back off and so he received a kick to the thigh.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled in fake hurt. She was still laughing and rubbing her neck to get away the tickles.

"You know by now that I hate to be tickled! All right, pour me a glass before I change my mind!" Rachel shouted as she prepared herself to get wasted. She could never just have one around her "darling" boyfriend.

He summoned two shot glasses and poured them both the shot. He handed her her glass and they clinked, "Bottoms up." They both downed the liquor as it burned down their throats.

"Oh, I hate you," Rachel said in a croaky voice as she coughed a bit. Sirius barked a laugh and poured another for them. "Hang on a minute! Can't you see I need some recovery time?" She yelled in resistance.

"Fine, love, but in return, we're going to exchange secrets," Sirius proposed with a mischievous grin. Sirius loved secrets.

"What? I don't have any secrets that you don't already know!" She protested, then she smiled oh so slightly. She for sure had more than few to share. Sirius was the textbook, over-protective boyfriend and always had to know what was going on in her head.

"Aha! You just smiled! You're lying!" He accused. He truly knew his girlfriend very well.

"Ugh! Fine, but I have never told anyone this, not ever, so don't go running around and telling James or something," she took a breath, "when I was in muggle primary school," she paused again. She groaned and threw her face in her hands. "Ugh! Okay, when I was in muggle primary school, I had a strange proclivity to-um-collect utensils of the art-making area of expertise. After a while, I realized my-er- collection, of sorts, had grown into a hoarding level amount and decided to quit." She finished and smiled with herself, happy with her story-telling method. She looked back at her boyfriend and he smirked at her slightly.

"So you stole a fuck-ton of markers or something?" He asked with a chuckle. Rachel screamed in embarrassment and shoved her head onto his lap.

"Stop! It's okay, love, it was a long time ago. The muggle police can't charge you with mass theft after this amount of time has passed. You're in the clear," he soothed as he brushed her hair with his finger tips. She sat up and sighed. "You think?"

"Oh, I know," Sirius pulled her into his chest for a hug and added, "but that doesn't make it less messed up because wow, don't think I'm not re-thinking this whole relationship."

Rachel cried with astonishment and stared at him. "You next, Mr. Perfect," she commanded, just waiting to hear his secret. Sirius laughed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, pondering which one to tell. He had been meaning to tell Rachel for a while about his animagus form, but didn't want to sell out the Marauders, too. He finally came to a conclusion. "Now listen, before I tell you this you need to know that I didn't make this decision without intense thought. I did what I had to do and was fully willing."

"Oh, Merlin, you weren't a male-prostitute or something were you?" Rachel exclaimed in fake-worry. Sirius looked taken aback. "Excuse you, I was an escort," he said with emphasis on the correct term for his fake secret. They laughed and he shook his head. "Okay for real now. Rae, I'm a dog."

He just threw into the open and stared at her waiting for a reaction. Her hazel eyes stared back with not change in emotion. "Ohhh-kaaayyy," she drawled out, "explain please."

"Um, well, when I was at Hogwarts, I became an un-registered animagus and it turns out I'm a big, black dog," he explained and carefully watched his girlfriend's eyes.

"Show me," she requested, crossing her tanned arms. Her eyes danced with dare. He stood up and shredded his shirt, throwing it at his girl. "Don't want to ruin a perfectly good shirt," he said explaining. She chuckled and nodded, "right, of course, for practicality." Sirius posed for a moment showing off his lean, muscular body before focusing on her request. His eyes squeezed shit and then pop, standing before her was a black, shaggy dog.

Rachel screamed and jumped up to let him. "You weren't lying!" She yelped. Sirius pawed her and licked every inch of her face. She screamed and yelled, "No! You know I hate being licked!" Somehow Sirius' dog form managed to wiggle its eyebrows and she groaned and rolled her eyes.

Sirius jumped back to the ground and shifted back. He smiled and turned to Rachel, "Told you so."

Amazed, Rachel forced Sirius to divulge every detail about the process and didn't even press to why he did it.

"So you committed a crime, too. You're just as bad as me, if not worse. You committed a felony, while mine is just petty theft," Rachel said smugly.

"Whatever, were both badasses." The pair laughed and joked until they fell asleep. Around ten o'clock, Sirius' stirred and woke up his girlfriend.

"Rae, we gotta start moving in. Let's get up," he said gently. She put up a fight, but finally got up and began moving around their boxes and furniture.

"Hey, babe, what's in the dresser?" Sirius called as he examined the abandoned dresser in the bedroom. Rachel walked in and looked with him. "Not sure," she reached to open the drawer and the moment she did, she was staring off a cliff, higher than the clouds.

"Sirius!" She screamed and then a gust of wind pushed her off the cliff and she was falling, for what seemed like hours. Just falling and falling and falling. She was then shoved out of the way and Sirius stood in front of the boggart, but it shifted into six dead bodies floating in the air. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black and Rachel. She gasped and her wand was in her hand in a second.

"Ridikulus!" She cried and then bodies turned into puppets before retreating back into the drawer and Rachel slammed it shut. She fell to her knees, where Sirius was, and wrapped her arms around him, protecting him. "I'm so sorry! I am so so so sorry, love!" Her voice began to shake and she held her boyfriend tighter to her chest. He pulled away gently and looked her in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Rae. You saved me. And I would've opened the drawer anyways, you know me, I gotta know. I'm curious like that." Rachel's mind retreated back to the night of the Yule Ball. He had said the same thing, "I gotta know," before ripping open the broom closet. She smiled at the memory and grabbed her boyfriend closer.

"I love you so much, Sirius. Nothing bad is going to happen. I can't bear to even think of it." Sirius reached out and pinched her. "Ow! What was that for?!" She asked hurt and surprised. Sirius smiled back and replied, "don't make promises you can't keep, love. It's my job to keep you safe." They kissed and embraced on their bare bedroom floor and finally, it was home.

An owl flew to the window and pecked its beak. Rachel stood up to retrieve the letter, immediately recognizing the light brown owl.

"Dock! You're okay! You're still alive!" She shouted in surprise. He had to be around twenty years old and owls lifespans weren't usually above eight to nine. She pet his feathers and grabbed the letter addressed to her. She wasn't sure if Dock was her parents' or Christian's. She realized she never noticed and felt herself feel selfish.

She ripped open the letter and recognized her brother's writing.

R,

I know it's been a year since I last contacted you, but I needed to clear the air. Dad's been getting into business in Bulgaria and you need to tell him to cut all deals. I have inside information that it will not end well of he keeps doing international relations with that country. I can't disclose my location to you, but I do request that you send Dock back. Please, don't reply. I know you're okay. Don't wonder how, but I do. I would never let anything happen to you. You know that I will always watch out for you, just from afar. Make sure to tell dad as soon as you can. It's urgent. I want you to know how proud I am, though, of you. I know you're working for the Ministry in concealment. I hope you do well, but remember, the Ministry is corrupt. Not just with the Dark Lord's followers, but also with people who only want power and control. I wish the best for you, R. Be careful.

C

P.S. Tell Black to keep his bloody hands off you

Rachel smiled at the letter and sent Dock back to her brother. She wrote a quick letter to her father and sent Sirius' owl on his way. Looking down at the ground, she saw that her love was asleep. She curled next to him and felt safe. She wouldn't enforce her brother's advice on Sirius anytime soon.


	5. Cheat Day

I wrote this story for two purposes, for myself to fangirl as I read/wrote it and also for my best friend for life, Rachel's birthday. If you're wondering if she is the Rachel in the story, yes she is. Names have been changed though so good luck figuring out who we are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I spent I believe about 4+ months on it and I'm uploading this with the rest of the chapters at midnight for her birthday. If you have already read my previous work, _Before We Go,_ this is a side story to A part in that story. If you haven't read BWG, I highly reccomend it to my Jily lovers. Please review and please enjoy. All of these ideas stem from my bffl, but bulk is dedicated to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Thank you and proceed to fangirl my SIRIUS/OC lovers!

XOXO, L

Chapter 5: Cheat Day

"Hey, babe, where's my wand?" Rachel asked as she searched through one of her many purses. She loved purses. She had bags, satchels, clutches, shoulder bags, cross bodies, totes, even a stylish backpack she wore every once and a while. Rachel had gotten home from work and decided to go back out for a night with Cara, but she lost her wand in the rush. She was working for the Ministry in the Department of Enchantments and Concealment. Her job was to disguise magical buildings, homes or sites from a muggle perspective.

"Don't know, but you'll never guess who I ran into on the tube, today," Sirius said as he began shifting around and looking for her lost wand. He himself was unemployed. Sirius was doing a lot of "soul finding" as he called it and he really didn't have to work because of the money his great-uncle left for him. Sometimes, though, it truly bugged Rachel how he didn't have responsibilities.

Catching Rachel's attention she asked, "who?" trying not to seem like she cared.

"Louise Porter. Can you believe it? Lucky Louise Porter, do you remember why they called her that?" Rachel looked up and stared at him hard.

"No, I can't recall."

He laughed and smiled, as is remembering old, fond memories.

"All guys would say, 'if you get with Louise, you're sure to get lucky.'" Sirius broke down in chuckles. Rachel, however, did not find it amusing. She stopped searching and turned to face her boyfriend.

"So, Sirius, did you get lucky today? Because you're sure as hell not getting lucky, tonight," she added in a cool tone as she walked into the bedroom. Sirius stopped for a moment, shocked and followed her in.

"Rae, what's wrong? You know I never dated Louise, she's just an old friend," he explained as he stood in the doorway and watched his girlfriend run around the bedroom searching.

"Well, I never truly know with you. Is she an old friend, an old girlfriend, or an old fuck?" Rachel was growing increasingly angry and harsh. Sirius was a bit of a womanizer at Hogwarts, but no more than the next. "Merlin, Rae. You know I wasn't like that. And no, I never slept with Louise. But, would it matter if I did?" he asked, starting to get pissed off. Rachel always knew how to push his buttons.

"Yes! I mean girls love you! You're charming, handsome, and a flirt! She probably thought you were coming onto her today! And how come we get to forget about all your ladies from the past, but I hook up with Richard Finert ONE time and I'm a sleaze!" She screamed. She paused and clutched the bed post.

"I have never called you that. Ever. And that's because Richard Finley is a dick and he took advantage of you! James told me! He said he saw him lead you out of the Three Broomsticks hammered and then were found all-" he stopped, looking sick. "You were found disheveled, to put it lightly."

"Richard and I were both drunk and James knew it! Merlin forbid, I didn't save myself for you!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Sirius gripped the door handle and gritted his teeth.

"You flirt with anything that moves and you know it. Don't get pissed that I'm fed up with it. Sometimes you have me believing you're going home with the waitress or bartender instead of me. And that really feels like shit, if you didn't know," Rachel explained. She finds her wand under the bed and stormed out of the room.

"Why can't I just talk to people? It's not my fault they get the wrong idea! I'm innocent in this! You're being too protective!" Sirius exclaimed.

Rachel turns around and looks him dead in the eyes. "Just if you could please get out of this bloody flat maybe I would trust you more! I never know what you're doing all day! I mean the world is waiting, Sirius, go live in it! You just lie around and smoke and hang with your mates which is fine, bit people our age are getting jobs and having families so why don't you want to grow up!"

"Oh so you're going to bring this up? It's not like I'm mooching off you! I have money! I have time! We're young! Free! Stop mothering me!" He yelled. Sirius absolutely hated it when Rachel told him what to do.

"Live your life, Sirius! It's not going to entertain you forever!" She sighed, closed her eyes and counted back from ten. "Look I'm sorry. You should do whatever you want."

"Thank you. Now back to this whole Louise thing because I'm still not over your over-reacting, Rae," Sirius explained as he brushed hair out of his eyes.

"I'm over-reacting? That's really funny! Because if I was over-reacting than you would have to be perfectly rational, right? So then how come when Connor McGuinn got a fist to the face when we were catching up that time three months ago? We were just talking! And you assaulted him, Sirius!" Rachel yelled, her face all red and boiled.

Sirius scoffed and smiled angrily and scoffed again. He was waiting to think of a comeback to show that he was in the clear, but he realized he wasn't.

"Fine! I shouldn't have done that!" Sirius shook out his hair and took a breath. "But it's not fair when I see you lighting up for some other guy and I'm in the background!"

"That's what I'm saying!" She screamed. "So stop yelling at me because all of your past girlfriends are slutty whores and I get mad when you talk to them! Because it's a two-way street, Sirius! Every skanky girl is in love with you!"

"Well then what does that make you?" The words tumbled out of his mouth. He regretted it the moment he said it. "Rae, wait, that's-that's not what I meant."

"Oh, so I'm the whore. I'm the skank?" She whispered and pointed her finger at herself. She walked slowly towards her boyfriend and then stopped an foot from him.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean-"

"Get out. Get out and don't you come back." She said pointing at the door, her beautiful hazel eyes never meeting his stormy grey ones.

"Please, I am so sorry. I don't ever want to-" he pleaded.

"GET OUT OF MY FLAT!" She screeched and the moment he wiped his face and turned to walk out the tears flowed down her face and the door slammed, she sank to a puddle on the floor.

Rachel woke up and checked her clock. It was four in the morning and she felt disgusting. Her hair is matted to her dried, tear-stained cheeks. Her makeup all clumped and he clothes all twisted. She washed her face and threw her hair into a ponytail before popping into James flat.

"James?" She asked the empty, dark apartment. She landed in his living room and it's silent. He's asleep. She tip toes into his room and turns on the light, she doesn't want to risk getting hexed.

"Potter, wake up!" She said, poking his sides. He shoots up and his eyes dart around the room. "Lily?" He asked.

Rachel shakes her head and replied, "no it's Rachel. Is Sirius here? We got into a fight and I don't know where he is." He rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, uh, he came here and told me he was going to the bar, then crashing at Pete's, so I would look for him there." He yawns and looked at her tiredly.

"Thanks, James, night, I mean, good morning." She flicked the light off and headed to Peter's flat.

Sirius is sitting with Peter and Remus at Peter's apartment. His eyes are bloodshot and he looks terrified. Of what? Not even he wants to think about it.

"So we got into this huge fight. Both of us were tired and jealous and we weren't thinking straight. I said something completely stupid, I regretted it instantly. But, it was too late," he paused looking at his friends. "This was our first real fight. Like a big one that can't be fixed with a meal and make-up sex. It's serious." Remus and Peter wait for a pun that never came. Not a good sign.

"So what happened after?" Peter asked. His living room is warm with a crackling fire and Sirius sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees, looking like complete shit.

"She kicked me out, I don't blame her. I freaked and went it James' and then decided to go to the bar on seventh. So I went and got plastered. Completely gone. I was heartbroken over Rae, I can't lose her. I can't."

Rachel makes her way to Peter's door, she had never been inside the apartment so she couldn't apparate inside.

"I met this girl. She looked around thirty, older than me. But she had this chest and the silvery hair was swinging all over me. Next thing I know we're in a booth." He stops and stifles a sob. "I slept with her, guys. I cheated on the love of my life. On my Rachel." He breaks into tears, but they halt when the door is ripped open. His stormy, red-puffed eyes pop open and stare back into cold, strictly brown ones.

Rachel slowly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "James told me I could find you here. I wanted to apologize for over-reacting," Rachel whispered in an eerie tone. She wasn't looking at anyone, her head dipped to the floor and her hands shaking with rage or shock, not even she knew which.

"I figured we could talk it out, not shouting at each other this time. I thought we could get over it. We always have little spats and fights, it always wound up it was one of us getting jealous, or silly, or bored," her bloodshot eyes finally landed on Sirius. His jaw was quivering, tears welled up in his eyes.

"I trusted you. I know I freaked out, but I never stopped trusting you. When you left, I thought you went to James' or Pete's and Remus'. I cried for hours, feeling sorry about the mean things I said to you. Despicable things," Her voice cracked. Remus and Peter were solid statues of fear, they both didn't move a muscle or dare move their eyes to look up from the floor.

"But I was wrong. The boy I fell in love with and trusted with my darkest secret before I even truly knew him, the boy who loved me and dared to say I was the love of his life, the same fucking boy who never even thought to hurt me, did. He betrayed me. The one person who was never supposed to hurt me-" she paused to let out a sob, "destroyed me. And you have me questioning now if you ever even did love me. Because someone who was so deeply in love with me, wouldn't be tempted by a love potion, let alone a goddamn Veela. You're going to wish you never even met me, Sirius. Because right now, I wish I had never met you on that damned Hogwarts Express!" Her screech sliced through the silent room. She never once blinked or tore her hazel eyes off of Sirius. Tears were streaming down both of their faces and Sirius looked like everything inside of him had died. She didn't even give him the satisfaction of her storming out, she could never show him that he hurt her, not anymore. She barely turned on her heel and poof, she was gone.

Sirius jaw was dropped and tears streamed down his face. Remus and Peter didn't move a muscle. Sirius then crumpled to the floor, and didn't move for days.

"Rache! Oh my God! What's wrong?!" Cara yelled as she ushered her best friend into her flat. Rachel had shown up crying her eyes out and crumpled to the floor the moment she got inside the door.

"He," sob, "cheated," sob, "on me!" The distressed girl yelled. Her hands were covering her splotchy face and her clothes were soaked from the rain outside.

Cara whispered softly, "he didn't." Her best friend was cheated on. This was not happening. She pulled her friend up and took out her wand. A few drying spells and a transformation spell had her friends soaking clothes turn into some warm pajamas. Cara ushered Rachel to her bed and ran to grab a glass of water. Rachel sobbed for hours. After sharing the dirty details, Cara sat tight-lipped with her friend until her tears stopped and she fell asleep. And she didn't move for days.


	6. Gone and Back

I wrote this story for two purposes, for myself to fangirl as I read/wrote it and also for my best friend for life, Rachel's birthday. If you're wondering if she is the Rachel in the story, yes she is. Names have been changed though so good luck figuring out who we are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I spent I believe about 4+ months on it and I'm uploading this with the rest of the chapters at midnight for her birthday. If you have already read my previous work, _Before We Go,_ this is a side story to A part in that story. If you haven't read BWG, I highly reccomend it to my Jily lovers. Please review and please enjoy. All of these ideas stem from my bffl, but bulk is dedicated to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Thank you and proceed to fangirl my SIRIUS/OC lovers!

XOXO, L

Chapter 6: Gone and Back

Cara Mulligan was admiring a small baby owl in Diagon Alley when a pair of rough hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Where is she?!" Sirius Black shouted as his desperate hands clawed deeper in her skin. His eyes were bloodshot, clothes and hair filthy. He looked homeless.

"It's been weeks, Black. Take a shower!" She yelled as she twisted against his hands and broke free. Cara straighten her shoulder bag. "She went home."

"Don't lie to me. I've been to her parents house a thousand times. She's not there," he replied looking angrier by the second.

She shook her head. "Home, home. She's with her grandparents in Italy." Sirius began to twist on his heel to apparate, Cara knew where he was going, but she stopped him. "She doesn't want to see you!" He paused and peered up, questioning her. "She wants to get away, to be alone. She does even want to see me. Leave her be, Sirius. Let her heal what you broke." Cara then shrugged and walked away.

Sirius stood there in the streets. Again, he was alone, heartbroken, and there was no way of seeing Rachel.

"Two rounds of fire whiskey, please," Sirius asked the barmaid. She had narrow hips and cherry red lips. Her curls bounced on her shoulders and her light eyes made him tingle.

"Coming right up," she responded. She bent down to grab two glasses and he got a nice look down her already revealing top. "What brings you in?"

"Um, I guess I'm kind of broken," he replied uneasily. He downed the first shot and grimaced. "I just needed a pick me up."

"You won't find that here, mate," the barmaid explained. She gestured to the people around him. An old man clutching an empty bottle, a passed out middle-aged woman and a crying man about thirty. "This is where pick me ups come to die," she chucked. "My name's Gwen by the way. If you're looking for a pick me up, you should check the men's bathroom stall." She said with a wink.

Sirius popped an eyebrow. "Um, no thanks. I've seen my fair share of public toilets." He downed his next shot and grabbed his coat. He didn't need anymore temptation out of this bird. She was too pretty and too easy to talk to.

She wanted him. And he wanted her.

"It's not a log, it's a treasure. Go and see," Gwen instructed. His curiosity got the best of him and he went in, but not before pausing at the door and taking one also look at Gwen's mischievous face. He opened the door and then slowly peered inside the stall. Sitting there was a goblin, pants down to his ankles and the Prophet in his hands.

"Get out! Out! Out, you pervert fucker!" Sirius yelled an apology and raced out. He threw the door open and stormed off to the bar. Gwen was laughing her tail off and nearly dropped a glass.

"That does not constitute a treasure! He could've hexed me!" He yelled. His face was hit with embarrassment and anger and his new friend couldn't stop laughing which pissed him off more.

"Benny is so a treasure! He's my best regular! His tips keep this place afloat!" She protested with more laughs. Sirius began to chuckle and he stayed until last call. Gwen and him talked about Hogwarts, homeschooling, Quidditch and random other things. They truly hit it off.

She was sitting on the stool next to him with her elbows on the bar, while he had his hands in his lap with a bottle of butter beer. "Was this a good pick me up?" She asked with a smile, her cherry lips killing him on the inside.

"It was. It really was." Sirius was going to lean in for a kiss, Gwen surely wanted him to, but he decided against it. "Do you want to maybe go out sometime? Maybe while you're not working and I'm not half drunk?" He asked with a kind smile.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "I would love that."

2 years later

"Bobbins! How are you?" Remus asked as he stood up, letting Sirius and Gwen sit down in the theater seats. They had planned an outing with Remus, Peter and James to the opera. The concert was going to be a beautiful classical piece and James was bringing the friend he had just met earlier that day. Sirius cut her hair and then went off to lunch with Gwen, his girlfriend, and then was meeting them here again.

"Great, love," she kissed both of his cheeks and same to Peter. "Where's my Jamie?" She asked in a sugar-sweet tone.

"He's coming, love, and he's bringing a flower," Sirius explained while grabbing her hand. Their relationship was comfortable, not exactly the most passionate once the fire died down, but good enough for them both. A very positive couple.

"You never get me flowers!" She exclaimed, faking hurt. She crossed her arms over her large chest. Sirius grabbed her hand and kissed it. "To receive flowers, you must earn them, dear." They laughed and waited until James and Lily showed up. The concert began and was beautiful and as they were exiting the theater, Sirius' heart stopped beating.

"Rachel?" Sirius asked softly. His eyes diverted to the man next to Rachel. He was tall with sandy hair and dull, green eyes. Handsome. He cleared his throat, "Uh, how are you?" He asked. She looked so different. Her hazel eyes were now mostly brown, and her shiny golden brunette hair was lacking gloss. Her outfit was something she would never wear. His Rae wore blues and greens and purples. She was in a magenta, tight taffeta gown with black lace. Very un-Rachel.

"Brilliant. Great. You?" The conversation was full of tension. They would stutter or look around the platform to ease some awkwardness. Sirius' eyes had gone cold.

"Amazing," Sirius looked at the man and put out his hand, "My apologies for being so rude. I'm Sirius Black and these are my friends."

"Lars Pendleton, how do you know my fiancé?" He asked. Lars' eyes were questioning Sirius. He sensed competition.

"Fiancé? Seriously, Rae?" Sirius looked at Rachel with sad eyes and and a scary smile of hurt. He couldn't believe it. She got engaged? To this stiff looking bore? He was falling apart inside.

She bit her lip and looked at Lars. "We used to date, once upon a time." It was like she never even acknowledged thier relationship. It made it seem like they went out maybe once, not for years or lived with each other.

Gwen decided to but in. She shoved her black-polished hand out to Rachel. "I'm Gwen Bobbins, his girlfriend." Rachel took the girls hand and shot her a cold stare. Gwen looked uncomfortable and forgotten.

Sirius nodded his head and looked desperately crushed. "I guess I'll be waiting for my invitation in the post. Nice meeting you, Lars," Sirius looked at Rachel with the most pained expression, "Rae." And then he turned and stalked off.

Gwen turned and decided against chasing after him. She turned to the couple, "how long did you date, did you say?" Rachel glanced at Lars for a moment and swallowed.

"A little under five years, but trust me it was just a high school romance. Nothing-" she paused. The word that almost escaped her lips was her ex-love's name. She shook her head an replied, "it was just a silly romance."

Lars didn't look any less thrilled about the run-in, but he grabbed her hand and kissed it anyways. Rachel gave him a small smile and as they began to walk towards his apartment, she turned around just for a second, to see Sirius' figure far down the street and all she wanted to do was run.

"How long has she been in London? James! How long?" Sirius screamed as he seethed. He was with James at his flat and was in a frenzy. Sirius was tugging at his hair, having furniture and kicking the dry-wall in. James stood silently against the kitchen counter with his eyes on the floor.

"I'm not really sure, mate," he explained as he shoved his shaking hands in his pockets. He hated lying to his best friend.

"Tell me!" Sirius punched the wall creating a hole. James flinched. "Two years," he whispered.

"What?!" He boomed. Sirius' eyes were black and his face red.

"Two years! She's been here for two years living with that Ken Doll! She's been sneaking around, avoiding us and the only reason I know is because she told me to keep you away from her! She doesn't ever want to see you and she fucking means it, Padfoot!"

James was shivering. Not from cold or nerves, from anger. He was friends with Rachel and he helped her that night she left him. He sent her to Pete's house and that's why she found out. He ruined his best friend's life and he never knew someone could hurt another person so badly. Yes, he realized he cheated on her, but she cut him out with no chance of redemption. She didn't see the empty bottles that littered his floor for months. She didn't see the broken furniture, and torn pictures, or the hair falling out of his head. He bit his nails until they were no longer there. She didn't see the broken man she left behind.

"She doesn't want to see me? Why the fuck does she think I want to see her blasted self?" Sirius yelled. His eyes were watery and his face was breaking.

"Padfoot, the destruction you both caused each other, it was too much for either of you to repair. You hurt her, she left you. It was an even exchange and she didn't even want to see if you were as demolished as she was. She doesn't love that Lars dolt, but she likes him enough to have let him pick up her pieces." James was reaching out and grabbed his friends shaking shoulder. Sirius was sobbing and it was like the last two years with Gwen had never happened. James knew he didn't love Gwen like he loved Rachel, but like she needed Lars, he needed Gwen.

"I still love her. I still love her so much. I can't live without her. I can't be alive without her. Why doesn't she love me back?" He crumpled to the floor and it was like deja vu for James. It was like the night they broke up. James knelt down and held his friend. "I don't know Padfoot, I don't know."


	7. Outspoken

I wrote this story for two purposes, for myself to fangirl as I read/wrote it and also for my best friend for life, Rachel's birthday. If you're wondering if she is the Rachel in the story, yes she is. Names have been changed though so good luck figuring out who we are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I spent I believe about 4+ months on it and I'm uploading this with the rest of the chapters at midnight for her birthday. If you have already read my previous work, _Before We Go,_ this is a side story to A part in that story. If you haven't read BWG, I highly reccomend it to my Jily lovers. Please review and please enjoy. All of these ideas stem from my bffl, but bulk is dedicated to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Thank you and proceed to fangirl my SIRIUS/OC lovers!

XOXO, L

Chapter 7: Outspoken

"James, Merlin, look," Lily shifted an envelope she and just revived from her owl into his hands.

 _Rachel Evandonna Angotti & Larson Timothy Pendleton cordially invite you to celebrate their martial union in magical matrimony_

"Shit," he replied as he scanned the invitation quickly.

"What's that?" Sirius asked as he appeared from the bathroom. The trio were at James' flat where Sirius was currently living and the moment James tried to hide the card, it flew from his hands. Sirius smirked at his wordless magical and then the smile fell off his lips as he read the invitation.

"She didn't even invite me? Five years and no invite," he stated, his voice steady but hurt.

James reached over to grab his shoulder and comfort him, "sorry mate. We won't even go."

"No, no this is ridiculous. Where's the phone?" Sirius asked as his eyes scanned the flat. His eyes landed on the telephone and he rushed over to dial Rachel's number. He knew she had a phone because Lars was a Halfblood and was probably pretentious enough to install one in his house.

"Hello," her sweet voice greeted from the other line.

"No fucking invitation? Really? I mean honestly Rae, this is low." Sirius was shaking the receiver and his eyes were hurt and saddened.

"I-I didn't want to insult you. I saw how hurt you were when we saw each other, I didn't want that to happen again," she explained nervously.

"So you never want to see me agin, huh?"

"No! I just meant, ugh, Sirius honestly, you're being a child. I'm trying to do the right thing here!"

"And the right thing is marrying a guy with a stick so far up his ass you can see it coming up his throat? Do you even love him?"

"Of course I do! How could you even say that?"

"Because you looked miserable when we saw each other last!"

"That's because I hadn't seen you since-since Peter's house! And I didn't know how to act! Look, you didn't get an invitation for a reason, but come if you want, or don't."

"Gee, I feel so welcomed it's honestly so exhilarating. So blessed."

"What do you want, Sirius! What do you want?"

The line was silent.

"Thank you for the verbal invitation. Though, I'm undecided though at the moment."

"Fine, whatever."

She paused.

"But no fucking plus-one."

Click!

And the line was dead.

It was June 4th, the day before Rachel's wedding. Sirius moped around the flat all day: muttering to himself, drinking and smoking, smashing and punching things. When James got back from Auror training he would be pissed, but would also understand.

Night fell and all Sirius wanted to do was see her, convince her he was sorry. He wanted to put up the fight he never had the chance to. He sobered up, showered and ran to grab flowers for her. He had to win her back.

After popping over to her parents house, where he knew she was at because Cara, still best friends with Rachel, couldn't help but to tell him. He knew she was always rooting for them to be together.

Sirius walked down the small street and saw a light come on from the upstairs window. Her mother appeared and Cara was just a step behind her, smiling brightly and her eyes shifted to the outside window, but he was concealed from view. Then, he gasped.

Rachel had stepped into view in a big, white wedding gown. Her hair was thrown into a makeshift bun to mock her style tomorrow and she looked absolutely gorgeous. The beaded top was delicate and the bottom was flowing and full. She looked happy.

Her mother fluffed her dress in front of what seemed like a mirror, Cara said something and everyone laughed. Rachel even started to tear up at the sight of herself.

"She's happy," he whispered to himself. He wrung his hands and gently pinched himself, recalling all the memories he had with his girl. But he know realized, she wasn't his anymore. He took one last look at the beautiful bride and then started to walk home. He couldn't bear to use magic at the moment let alone apparate. His mind was so far away.

With his back turned, he didn't notice Rachel's father flipped on the front porch light, illuminating the street. He didn't noticed Cara's small smile fall as she realized Sirius was walking away. And he didn't notice Rachel's eyes flicker to the street as she saw her love walking away from her. He didn't see the light in her eyes die out.

"You look amazing, Rache. Truly I am seriou-" Cara paused, "I am just really happy for you." Rachel noticed her friends slip but let it go. She smiled and thanked her with a hug.

"All right, the orchestra is about to play and then the fairies with begin humming and glowing," Mrs. Angotti informed the girls. Rachel took a deep breath and held it tight in her chest. She was about to glow red, but Cara saipped her back and she let it go swiftly. "Breathe, Rache, you didn't do a 4 week juice cleanse to be this thin and then pass out before the wedding."

She nodded and gave a weak smile. Honestly, she was panicking. She loved Lars, she thought. He was strong and sweet and kind. Yes, he could be a dick to waiters, and yes he was a bit obsessed with himself, but who wasn't? Rachel loved him enough.

Cara grabbed her by the shoulders gently and stared into her dark eyes, "do you want to do this? Are you ready?" She asked softly. Her best friends eyes were tearing up and she looked so evenly calm.

"Yeah, I am."

The doors to the aisle burst open and one by one, Lars niece walked down first as the flower girl, then Cara, then Rachel and her father. She was holding her dad's hand so tightly that he gave her a look of confusion. "You okay, honey?" He asked in a soft voice, keeping his smile for the crowd.

"Yes, daddy, just excited," she was assuring her father, but mostly herself. She wanted to only see her future ahead of her, her big white wedding, her handsome fiancé, but all she saw was black.

The color, and especially the person.

The pair reached the end of the aisle and Rachel looked at Lars for the first time. He looked so amazing, his hair was perfectly styled and his eyes bright. His tie was perfect and his shoes shined. But when she looked at him, she felt nothing. Not in her stomach, or her heart, nor her soul. She wanted someone who made her stomach jump, her heart scream, and her soul ache with longing. She didn't want just one good star, she wanted a whole constellation.

"You may now be seated," the wizard spoke as Rachel kissed her father's cheek and took Lars hands. The crowd sat down and she smiled weakly at Lars, hoping he didn't notice her nerves.

"I love you so much, Rae," he whispered. Her chest bubbled, her arms froze and her eyes bulged. He had never used that nickname for her before. It wasn't his to say. She wasn't his to love. She tensed her hands and then let go.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry-I- I'm just sorry," she spilled out as she grabbed her dress and ran as fast as her high heels could take her. Halfway down the aisle, Sirius stepped out of a pew and stopped her.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" He asked urgently. He placed his hands on her shoulders, pinching them slightly, and searched her now hazel-green eyes for an answer. She didn't know what to say, he always used to read her mind.

"Do you want to get married today?" He asked, rephrasing his question. He was wearing a grey suit with perfect tailoring. His long hair was combed and neat and she had never seen him look more handsome.

"Sirius, I- I don't want to marry him. I don't know what I'm doing," she explained in a hushed tone. The crowd was gasping and chattering loudly as the old loves spoke. Lars was speaking quietly with his best man and Cara looked giddy and wasn't even trying to conceal it.

"Rae, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can leave right now and it would be okay. Don't do this only because you think you have to," he explained quickly. Sirius honestly came to stop the wedding himself, but Rachel turned out to be just as unhappy as he was.

"I knew it. I knew you two were still together. I knew it the moment I met him and saw the look in your eyes," Lars said as he walked up to Rachel and Sirius. His finger was pointing at Sirius was Cara was close behind him with the best man.

"Lars, I'm sorry, please don't do this. Sirius and I haven't been together in two years. This isn't about him or you. It's me, I just don't know what I want," Rachel said as she was trying to solve the problem. Lars looked pissed and Cara was about to throw punches as she was starting her own fight with his best man, William.

"Oh so you're saying that when you leave this church, it will be alone and not with this scum of the earth?" Lars asked. Rachel paused, she couldn't believe the words he was saying. He was never this cruel.

"Take your death eater boyfriend and leave, you slut," Lars spat out. Rachel winced at his words and boiled up with anger. "How could I have almost married him?" She wondered. "I told you she was a skank, Lars," William said as he laughed with his friend. Cara didn't even hesitate to punch him in the jaw.

And Sirius raises his arm to defend Rachel, but she grabbed it before he could strike Lars. "Let's go, Sirius," she said tightly. He looked down at her pleading eyes and replied, "fine I'll leave them to Cara's wrath." He looked at Rachel's seething friend and nodded, she responded with a nod, both of them knowing what the other has to do.

The two lost loves turned around and ran out of the church. The second the door closed behind them, they were kissing. It was like they were both drowning for years and this was their breath of fresh air. It was the saving grace. They clawed and ripped and tore at each other, wanting to just be closer.

Sirius broke the kiss and asked, "shouldn't I be apologizing? Shouldn't I be begging for forgiveness? I never got to fight for you, Rae."

She shook her head, her hair flowing down her shoulders because of the kissing ripped her hair from her updo. "I forgave you a long time ago, Sirius. I just didn't know how to tell you."

They smiled and kissed and for a moment, they felt like nothing had ever happened. Their minds returned to their first kiss in front of the Ravenclaw Eagle, graduation day, their first flat together. It was like traveling to all of their times of bliss. It was like a new beginning.


	8. Sacrifices to be Made

I wrote this story for two purposes, for myself to fangirl as I read/wrote it and also for my best friend for life, Rachel's birthday. If you're wondering if she is the Rachel in the story, yes she is. Names have been changed though so good luck figuring out who we are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I spent I believe about 4+ months on it and I'm uploading this with the rest of the chapters at midnight for her birthday. If you have already read my previous work, _Before We Go,_ this is a side story to A part in that story. If you haven't read BWG, I highly reccomend it to my Jily lovers. Please review and please enjoy. All of these ideas stem from my bffl, but bulk is dedicated to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Thank you and proceed to fangirl my SIRIUS/OC lovers!

XOXO, L

Chapter 8: Sacrifices to be Made

"Should the photo of us at James and Lily's wedding go over the fireplace or in the main hallway?" Rachel asked as she examined the large portrait. Rachel was wearing a beautiful cobalt dress and Sirius was looking at her with such longing and love as she laughed at one of his jokes. The couple kissed and smiled into the camera once again.

"How about in our room?" Sirius suggested as he came up behind his fiancé and kissed her cheek. After Rachel left Lars at the altar, a lot had changed. Lars ended up being gay and began dating William, his best man. Cara moved back to Ireland and was studying leprechauns and banshees for her book and Sirius and Rachel got back together.

They ran out of the church and just went to a pub to talk things out. Sirius mentioned how he broke up with Gwen and how she knew it was coming. Rachel explained how miserable she was without even realizing it and when she saw Sirius that one day after the concert, she remembered her feelings of love again.

"Sounds good to me, love. Just make sure that the dog statue stays in there, too. I'm serious-" Sirius twisted her around and opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel covered his mouth with her hand.

"I need to get back in the habit of not saying that anymore. And yes, I know, you're Sirius," she exclaimed with a giggle. He swooped her down with a kiss and she melted into him for a moment before pinching his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for, love?" He asked sweetly and kissed her hand gently. She looked up at him and let out a small laugh.

"I'm just so happy that we got here. We messed up for too long and now that we're back together I feel so ready to start my life with you. Who knew Sirius Black would be my husband some day?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I did," he whispered.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

BANG BANG BANG

"Sirius!" Rachel yelled as she woke up her fiancé from his sleep. She heard pounding on their front door. The couple had moved into his childhood home a few weeks after their make-up.

"Rae? What is it?" He asked searching her eyes for answers. They heard the banging again and he pulled out his wand. They both tip toed down the steps and had their wands drawn. Anyone who was out there could kill them.

The door burst open and Sirius stunned them immediately. "Stupefy!" He shot out. The dark figure fell to the ground and hit the floor with a thud. The couple got a good look at the intruder and realized who it was.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked as he reversed the jinx and helped his friend up. Rachel closed the door and locked it, re-casting the charms, a bit stronger now, to keep intruders out.

"Sorry, mate. It's an emergency," James said with a grave look in his eyes. "Lily's pregnant."

"She's what?" Rachel asked as she ushered the boys into the den. She lit a fire with her wand and cast a spell to the kitchen for some mugs of tea.

"Pregnant. We just found out. But as much as I want to be happy, I can't. Dumbledore has informed us of a prophecy that could be about the baby. He mentioned how the baby could defeat Voldemort," he explained. His face was pale and his hands were shaking.

"Defeat the Dark Lord? Isn't that a good thing? He could save us all," Sirius proposed. His arms were around his friend trying to calm him down.

James shook his head. "The problem isn't that, it's that Voldemort knows. He knows and here's going to try and kill Lily and I."

Rachel gasped and froze.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed. "He's not touching you. He's not going to hurt a hair on your head or your baby's! I won't let that happen!"

"Mate, there's nothing we can do. Lil and I have decided to go into hiding. We think it's the best thing to do. We can't see you for a while, though," he explained with hurt in his eyes. Being away from his best friend was never easy for James.

"What do you mean? How long?" Sirius asked in a very strained voice.

"Until at least the baby is born. We think it's best to cut off all contact. But here's the thing. There's a certain spell that can protect our location no matter what. Dumbledore told us that we can hide and have nobody, except one person, be aware of our spot. Lily sent me over here to ask you to be out Secret Keeper, Sirius."

The moment Sirius processed the information he was ready to do the spell. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. You know I would do anything to help you, Prongs."

James smiled tightly and grabbed his friend in a tight embrace. "Okay all I need to do is cast the spell and then tell you our location. Then the only possible way for someone to know where we are is if you tell them. No one can even see our location unless they know we are there."

"Rachel, you have to leave. Go upstairs. I'm sorry, you know I trust you, but it's only a one person job," James explained.

"Of course! I'll be right upstairs if you need me," she said as she hopped up and headed for the staircase.

When they knew she was out of earshot, James said the spell and, "Godric's Hollow, 31 Sword Street." And then a whoosh of red exited James and into Sirius.

"We are not taking anymore chances, Sirius. We finally need to conceal the house. I do this for a living please let me outside to do my work!" Rachel pleaded. She realized that if James could get in so easily, then it was time to conceal the house from not only muggles but also wizards. Times were growing darker and darker and it had been four months since James left the house for good to be in hiding.

"Rachel, the moment you step outside, you're chances of being killed go up and I'm not letting that happen," he explained. He loved his fiancé so much that it killed him for her to be in even the slightest amount of danger. The young couple never left the house and it the did, it was apparation to another safe haven.

"If we can't protect ourselves from the outside, there's no point in staying inside," she explained. Rachel had wanted to do the concealment for months. She had all of the architecture plans set up and ready to go and the only thing holding her back was Sirius.

He took a deep breath. "Fine, but I'm going out there with you to be on the lookout."

She shook her head. "Not possible. I need someone in the house to let me back in from the inside. Love, you need to stay inside. Even if you come out midway, you'll be lost in limbo between the house and the outside. Promise me you will stay inside," she pleaded.

He looked so hurt and saddened by her request, but he knew it had to be done. "If you're not back inside in an hour, stop working and come in. I'm not joking, Rae."

She kissed his tenderly and gave a weak smile, "I promise I'll be right back."

She grabbed her blue prints to follow and her wand and made way to the front door. Rachel twisted around and said, "I love you, Sirius."

He nodded and replied, "I love you, too, Rae."

She quickly ripped open the door and shut it swiftly behind her. She locked it with her wand from the outside and stepped onto the sidewalk. Laying her papers in the ground, she began to start the enchantments. Sirius could see everything she was doing from the window and was watching intently as she did her work. She would smile up at him every once in a while to indulge his shaky demeanor. Sirius had never seen her do her work before, but she was magnificent. Her technique was flawless, her ideas were so imaginative and insightful. He was so proud of her.

She was finishing up the spell to shift the house in between the other town houses and out of view when a group of black hooded figures came up behind her and stunned her to the ground. She didn't even have time to scream. Rachel's eyes flashed immediately to Sirius' and then she was face first on the ground, blood seeping from her nose.

"NO! RACHEL!" He screamed in agony. His hands gripped the window pane so hard that it broke under his grasp. The figures were crowing around her, taunting her. Sirius couldn't see her, but he could hear her shouts of pain and torture.

"RAE! RACHEL! STOP! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" But his yells were useless. He watched the figures retreat and all he saw was a flash of green and Rachel's dead corpse on the ground. Her eyes landed on his. He watched the life leave her beautiful hazel-green eyes.

The figures didn't know he was inside, her enchantments saved him.

But all the enchantments fell as she had died before sealing them in. He ran from the house and picked her up in his vibrating arms. He screamed and cursed and shouted for her to come back, but she was already gone. Her eyes were glassy and dark. Her lips were parted and covered in blood. Her beautiful nails were ripped and blood caked under them as she thrashed at the concrete to get away before her death. Bruises were already forming on her arms. She had put up a fight.

And he had stood there and watched it happen.

"Today, we lay Rachel Evadonna Angotti to eternal rest. May her spirit follow the wind and live within us forever in our hearts," said the pastor. It was March. Cold, dry air whipped around Sirius. He grasped onto his hands and pinched them as hard as he could. He pinched his arms, his face, his legs. He ripped at his hair and wrung his hands. He was breaking and falling to pieces.

No one could come to the funeral. Rachel's parents had died a day after her in Italy. Mr. Angotti had gotten on the wrong side of Voldemort which led to the death of the Angotti family. News that Christian had also perished reached Sirius the day after.

"I'm sorry, young man. Did you know her well?" Asked the pastor softly.

"Well, I don't know. Would you say being the love of her life and fiancé as 'close,' sir?" The pastor apologized and made his way back down the hill, away from the buriel site.

Sirius sunk to his knees and cried and screamed for her to come back. He pleaded with every god he could think of. He wanted his friends to be there for him. To hold him. He wanted his Rachel back.

He wanted it all to be okay. But it wasn't okay. It wasn't even close. And the one person who said it was okay to not be okay, was gone. And he had no one. And no one was okay.


	9. Head Space

I wrote this story for two purposes, for myself to fangirl as I read/wrote it and also for my best friend for life, Rachel's birthday. If you're wondering if she is the Rachel in the story, yes she is. Names have been changed though so good luck figuring out who we are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I spent I believe about 4+ months on it and I'm uploading this with the rest of the chapters at midnight for her birthday. If you have already read my previous work, _Before We Go,_ this is a side story to A part in that story. If you haven't read BWG, I highly reccomend it to my Jily lovers. Please review and please enjoy. All of these ideas stem from my bffl, but bulk is dedicated to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Thank you and proceed to fangirl my SIRIUS/OC lovers!

XOXO, L

Chapter 9: Head Space

It's summer. Rachel and Sirius are both in their late thirties and share a life together with their four children.

The couple had a big, white wedding with blue and gold and grey and champagne. The war ended and even though James and Lily perished, their son saved them before his tenth birthday.

"Love, where is Briar? I need her for a minute," Rachel said as she called for her eldest. Sirius and her were sitting in the kitchen while Rachel made breakfast and Sirius prepared the kids lunches for school. Their oldest was still only 10, so no kids were at Hogwarts, yet.

Rachel's first had been Briar Katherine. She was born in late February and had long, black curls with big hazel eyes. Briar was feisty and free, like her father, but also very creative and stubborn, like her mother.

"She's outside with Sage trying to convince her that the gnomes are her friends," Sirius explained as he zipped up the last lunchbox. It was Pip's and the cover was decorated in power rangers, his favorite.

His real name is Philip Stephen, but he goes by Pip. He has hair matching his elder sister, but straighter and with silver eyes. The quiet son, but also the most mischievous.

After Pip, was Sagittarius Deldonna, or Sage, as they called her. She was adopted in Paris because her parents died while fighting in the war. Sirius insisted that one of their children be named after a constellation to carry on his legacy. Her blonde hair and blue eyes stand out in the family, but she got very bit of charm from her daddy.

"Well, call for James to go and grab them. I need them both to get in here and finish eating breakfast. Sage barely ate her bananas," Rachel exclaimed. Sage was the only child who could eat bananas because like their mother, everyone else was allergic. Sirius and Sage made banana smoothies, cream pies and anything else banana to show off their ability to eat it without making their ears itch.

"James! Go get your sisters and bring them inside for your mom!" Sirius called.

Lastly, was James Christian, named after Sirius' best friend and Rachel's brother. His golden brown hair and haxel eyes were perfectly matched his mother. He was the spitting image of Rachel.

"Okay!" He replied from his upstairs bedroom. His little feet popped down the steps very slowly, he was still learning how to go down steps, and raced out to get Briar and Sage.

"What a dear," Rachel commented as she admired her youngest. She loved all her children equally, but James did have a leg up on them because of his resemblance to her.

Briar, Sage and James came back in through the kitchen door and were still arguing about the safety of gnomes.

Briar pleaded, "they're our friends, Sage! You should go pet one sometime!" Sirius rolled his eyes at his daughter's incorrect and mischievous comment.

"Don't listen to her, love. Briar is trying to trick you," Sirius explained. After receiving a dirty look from his eldest, he grinned. "Here's a tip, Briar, if you want to be convincing, don't sound so eager. She'll believe you if you make it seem as if it wouldn't matter to you either way if she pet the gnome or not. But Sage, please don't. A nasty bite from one would be devastating to your beautiful ivory skin, love."

"Blair sit down and finish your waffle and Sage eat your bananas. You need the potassium. And Blair Katherine if I catch you trying to put your sister in danger again, you will not be a happy girl, trust me," Rachel informed her daughter. Briar sighed and sat down, ignoring her mother because of her request.

The Black Family moved to the countryside away from the city and the hustle and bustle. They didn't want excitement, they just wanted each other. They had adventures of their own in their little cottage and in the surrounding mountains and beaches.

"Oh shoot! Look at the time!" Sirius swooped down and grabbed James in one arm and Pip in the other as he walked through the den. "Boys let's get your shoes on. Is your bed made?" Sirius asked Pip. He nodded, but the twinkle in his eye said something different.

"Right, mate. Go run quick and make your bed, and hang on," Sirius sniffed the air. "Let me smell your breath, Pip, come on then," Pip rolled his eyes and obliged. Sirius made a face and responded, "go brush your teeth! You're repelling girlfriends! I'm sure there's loads of girls interested, but your stinky breath scares them off!" He replied to his son. Pip hopped up the steps and called behind him in and worried voice, "really?!"

Sirius smiled at his wife and looked at his older son. "Yes! Your mum loves fresh minty breath, son. So go and woo some girls with spearmint," he explained.

Every morning, Sirius awoke with a kiss and a pinch. And every night Rachel fell asleep with a kiss and pinch. Their children followed suit and showed affection with pinches, but Pip usually took it too far, the troublemaker he was.

"Kids! Car! Now!" Rachel hollered and little feet all ran to the door. Sirius picked each child up, even Briar and kissed their cheeks and smiled back at their chubby faces. Briar usually rolled her eyes, the sass she dared to have. Pip just giggled at the tickling sensation on his cheeks and Sage kissed her daddy's nose in return. Finally, their mornings usually ended up with Rachel tugging James out of her husband's arms because of his attachment to Sirius.

Sirius waved his family goodbye as they took off over the hill, away from the cottage and away from him.

"BLACK!" Yelled a rough, loud voice. Sirius looked through his bars with a craze in his black eyes.

"Stop day dreaming and eat your damn food!" The guard shoved a plate into the cell. Sirius looked at the food and his stomach churned. The guard had on all grey and his eyes were dead and cold. Sirius rolled over on the floor and faced the wall. He had taken a rock and scratched a small hill with a cottage sitting on top. It was his third year in Azkaban and each day, he grew more insane. Each day he felt more pain because of the loss of his Rachel. Each day he lost more of himself.

He closed his eyes once the guard left and returned to his dream life: his peaceful life in the countryside with his girl. In that life, they were together and happy.

In real life, a broken man was sprawled on the floor every night moaning and screaming from the pain he inflicted on himself. Covering his body were bruises and bloody marks, all results of the crazed man pinching himself until he sobbed himself to sleep where he could finally be in peace because he returned to a life with his love.

Thank you for making it all the way here! Sorry about this last part! Very cruel of me, I know! Let me know your opinions in the reviews! Thanks a million! XOXO


End file.
